The long term objectives of this research are to develop efficient methods for the preparation of complex, nanoscale molecules with well defined shapes and sizes, by rational design and to provide new insights and gain a better understanding of recognition phenomena and self-assembly processes. Our specific aims are to investigate and understand host-guest interactions of self-assembled 3D molecular cages; prepare, characterize and explore the chemistry of novel, chiral 3D assemblies; explore and develop new ways of characterizing nanoscale supramolecular species; examine self-selection, self-recognition and dynamic phenomena in self-assembly; investigate hierarchical abiological self-assembly and screen for biological activity all new self-assembled supramolecular ensembles. We will use our recently developed abiological coordination driven, directional bonding approach in combination with new methodology and known analytical tools to achieve these goals. As a consequence, chemists will have conceptually new, innovative strategies for the formation of unique, complex, molecules that, in the long term, will facilitate the discovery and production of improved chemical agents and chemotherapy for the treatments of medical disorders. Moreover, also in the long run, this abiological self-assembly procedure will provide the means for the manufacturing of biomedical nanodevices (sensors for diagnostic purposes, new drug delivery systems, etc.) for the better detection and treatment of medical disorders. Likewise, the rationally designed, chiral, self-assembled molecular cages have the potential for selective substrate transformations (enzyme like catalysis) and to act as nanoreactors for unique molecular transformations. Self-assembly is at the heart of countless biological processes that all living organisms, from the simplest to humans, depend upon. Protein folding, nucleic acid assembly and tertiary structures, ribosomes, phospholipid membranes, microtubules are but representative examples of self-assembly. Insights gained from the proposed abiological self-assembly studies will be applicable to a better and more complete understanding of the complex, not well understood biological self-assembly processes, such as protein folding, that play an important role in such degenerative diseases as Alzheimers, Creutzfeldt-Jakob, and prion diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]